Keep on Dancing
by Justafan
Summary: Short fic of Mac and Harm at a dance


Keep on Dancing  
By: Justafan  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters and am not making a profit from this work. (This is only the workings of the dark recesses of an overactive mind and too much radio.) They are the property of David Bellasario, Paramount, and CBS. No disrespect is intended to anyone, much less the characters.  
  
Harmon Rabb, Jr. grunted in exasperation as yet another waiter thrust yet another glass of champagne in his face. He was slouched in what he had thought was an unnoticeable seat in the corner next to a potted fern. Scrubbing his face with his hands, he checked his watch for the umpteenth time, hoping it was time to go home and sprawl out on his beloved couch.  
  
"Keep looking at your watch, son, but it isn't going to make it go any faster."  
  
"Sir," Harm hastily stood up, upsetting his chair in the process.  
  
Admiral A.J. Chegwidden clapped a hand on Harm's back. "Officially, we're off duty." A slower song came over the loudspeakers while A.J. inspected his junior officer. Finally deciding to let fate work its charm, A.J. merely smiled and said, "Try to enjoy the party, hmm, Harm? It's supposed to be a fun time, not one to grit your teeth and smile."  
  
"Thanks, sir, but I keep thinking about the paperwork piling up in my inbox before I leave for my weekend to Belleville and it's just… hard." Harm had made a feeble excuse and he knew it.  
  
"Don't make me make it an order, Mr. Rabb." Then, glancing at the staircases behind Harm, he muttered, "Though I don't think I'll need to." With a final fatherly pat on the back, the Admiral tilted his head towards the stairs and walked back to his date.  
  
Harm turned around and the sight of Mac, making her way down the stairs, took his breath away.  
  
The waves keep on crashing on me for some reason  
But your love keeps on coming like a thunderbolt  
Come here a little closer  
'Cause I wanna see you baby real close up  
  
There were those rare times when Harm forgot that Mac was much more than a coworker, a fellow JAG employee, another one of the "guys" and that she was, above all else, a woman. This was *not* one of those times. He could barely suppress his jaw from dropping at the sight of her sexy and, yes, even flirtatious smile. He wished like hell it was directed at him. His eyes tracked her movements across the room, and he gulped when she stopped about a foot away from him.  
  
"What, sailor. Not gonna ask me to dance?" Mac's lips curved into another smile as she spoke in a soft, sultry tone.  
  
Drawing himself up, Harm extended his hand to her and gently grasped her cool, slender fingers. Raising her hand to his lips, he asked, "May I have this dance?" He lightly brushed his lips across her knuckles as she acquiesced.  
  
You got me geeling hella good  
So let's just keep on dancing  
You hold me like should  
So I'm gonna keep on dancing  
  
Once out on the dance floor, Mac sighed happily and tentatively rested her head on Harm's shoulder, drawing them closer than he would have dared to hope for. He relaxed his tense muscles and just enjoyed the feel of holding a beautiful woman in his arms. "You still with me, Mac?"  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
He chuckled softly and just barely tightened his grasp on her waist. "Let me know if this gets too boring for you to stay awake."  
  
"S'not there yet."  
  
A performance deserving of standing ovations  
And who would have thought it'd be the two us?  
So don't wake me if I'm dreaming  
'Cause I'm in the mood come on and give it up  
  
Harm's rubbing his thumb in circles along her back was very relaxing to Mac, nearly putting her to sleep. She murmured near his ear, "This is nice. We should do this more often."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
At Harm's words, Mac pulled a little away from him and eyed him suspiciously. "Are you sure you don't watch TV?"  
  
He looked faintly surprised at her reaction. "Sure, I'm sure. Why?"  
  
Mac shook her head and settled back into her former position. "Nothing. It's just Wesley from the Princess Bride, that's all."  
  
Harm's low chuckle rumbled in her ear. "I daresay, Marine, that's the shortest amount of time it's taken you to confuse me."  
  
She didn't reply by way of words, only snuggling deeper into his arms.  
  
The music stopped, jarring Harm into a sense of reality. They were at the NATO ball. Their coworkers were surrounding them. His feelings were too obvious for him to continue. "Mac," he started to say, getting ready to disentangle himself from her. "The music's over."  
  
"Let's just keep on dancing, Harm."  
  
And that was all she had to say.  
  
You got me feeling hella good  
So let's just keep on dancing  
You hold me like you should  
So I'm gonna keep on dancing  
  
~ Finis ~  
  
The song is "Hella Good" by No Doubt. 


End file.
